The English Garden Mystery
| image = The_English_Garden_Mystery.png | kanji = 英国庭園の謎 | romaji = Igirisu Teien no Nazo | series = The Detective Story of Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura | author = Alice Arisugawa | genre = Detective · Mystery | publisher = Kodansha Novels Kodansha Bunko | releasedate = June 1997 June 2000 | isbn = ISBN 4-06-181965-8 (1997) ISBN 4-06-264891-1 (2000) | shortstories = "Rainy Weather Decisions" "The Suspicion of Kōichi Rindō" "Three Dates" "The Perfect Will" "Jabberwocky" " "}} (英国庭園の謎, Igirisu Teien no Nazo) is a collection of Japanese short stories by Alice Arisugawa in his Himura Hideo series, which is also the fourth collection of the Country series.作家アリスシリーズ (Writer Alice Series) — Wikipedia (Japanese) Plot Overviews "Rainy Weather Decisions" (ブラジル蝶の謎, Burajiru Cho no Nazo) (First published on Mephisto Special Issue Shōsetsu Gendai, December 1996 issue) A dying woman was found in Azumaya Park on a rainy day. She soon died, leaving the words "Forgive me." A subsequent investigation revealed that she had spoken on the phone yesterday, saying, "It's going to rain." Clinical criminologist Hideo Himura and mystery writer Alice Arisugawa challenge the mystery of the incident. "The Suspicion of Kōichi Rindō" (竜胆紅一の疑惑, Rindō Kōichi no Giwaku) (First published on Shōsetsu NON, April 1996 issue) Major intermediate novelist Kōichi Rindō asks Alice, Himura, and editor Mitsuo Katagiri for help when there is someone at his home aiming for his life. Who is aiming for his life? "Three Dates" (彼女か彼か, Kanojo ka Kare ka) (First published on Yasei Jidai, August 1995 issue) A person is arrested on suspicion of injury, and a later investigation raises suspicions that he was the culprit behind the OL murder. However, he has an alibi on March 22, three years before the crime was committed: a photograph taken by Alice, who is pictured in a bar named Nazca, with his companion Raku Akahoshi and the date signed by Alice and Akahoshi. "The Perfect Will" (完璧な遺書, Kanpekina Isho) (First published on Shōsetsu NON, December 1995 issue) Fuyuki Hagiwara is rejected by the opponent he was talking to and kills him. He pretends to be a corpse, makes a will with her word processor, and makes it look like suicide. "Jabberwocky" (ジャバウォッキー, Jabawokkī) (First published on Shōsetsu Shinchō, October 1996 issue) Alice and Himura receive a phone call from Issei Yamaoki, a forerunner in uttering mysterious works like poetry, and tells them that he shall perform a big feat soon. To stop it, Himura and Alice struggle with his enigmatic words. " " (英国庭園の謎, Igirisu Teien no Nazo) (First published on Mephisto Shōsetsu Gendai, May 1997 issue) While playing a game of solving mysterious ciphertexts like symbolic poems and searching for treasures, the questioner, Hayato Midorikawa, is killed in a study with his own English garden. Alice and Himura attempt to crack the code and solve the case.英国庭園の謎（有栖川有栖）: まほろば漫遊記 ( (Alice Arisugawa)) — Mahoroba Man'yū-ki (Japanese) Trivia * "Jabberwocky" was named after the 1871 poem by Lewis Carroll of the same name. The poem is a nonsense prose, which consisted of nonsense words and neologisms.Jabberwocky — Wikipedia Similar to the short story by Alice Arisugawa, Issei Yamaoki uses mysterious words that are reminiscent to Carroll's inexplicable words in his poem. References